Soul Eater Gang mostly Soul x Maka
by ZombieKayz
Summary: this is another one which i hope to carry on R&R! my other half also helping me right the fanfictions we both suck at summarys so sorry
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own soul eater and this is my first ever fan fic so please be nice!One more disclaimer I don't own soul eater but god do I wish I did!Oh yeah this is dedicated to my best mate Bethany Clarke!_

_**SOUL EATER GANG :) **_

On this particular morning Maka noticed soul staring at her particularly at her ass, as she made breakfast for them before going to school. Maka heard a clatter behind her as soul dropped something or more likely Blair had pounced on him shoving her boobs in his face giving him a nose bleed.

"Soul…" Maka said already walking towards him ready to kick him out the nearest window but Blair was nowhere to be seen and soul was just picking up pieces of glass which must have been the thing that had made the clatter.

"Soul! Are you ok? You haven't cut yourself have you?" Maka asks already rushing to help him pick up the glass.

Unaware Blair jumps in and crushes soul to her oversized chest making him fall to the ground and into the pile of glass causing Soul to cut himself in multiple places.

"Blair get out of here now! Before I kick you out myself!" Maka screeched already pulling Soul out of the pile of glass.

"Maka …. I'm sorry … let me …" but before Blair could finish Maka has opened the door and kicked Blair out of the house locking the door behind her.

"Stupid cat!" Maka mutters

"Maka I'm fine it's just a few scratches" Soul insists. But Maka is having none of his shit so she sits him up against the wall and plops herself into his lap so he can't move whilst she is seeing to his injuries.

"Of course you're fine that's why I need to put a band aid on your cheek and bloody forehead!" Maka stubbornly mutters.

As Maka attentively sees to Souls cuts, Soul notices how close Maka's face are to his own and how close her lips are to his. Without knowing it Soul leans forward slightly planting a light kiss on Maka's soft lips.

Maka jumps looking at Soul wondering what had gotten into him. Maka turns a bright crimson when all of a sudden Maka feels a hand squeeze her ass and that's when it happens…

"MAKA-CHOP" Maka shouts implanting an encyclopaedia into Soul cranium.

Soul slumps limply against the wall with Maka still straddling him '_Poor miss guided Soul'_ Maka thought to herself.

When Soul finally wakes up he notices that he is at the DWMA sat in his usual place next to his meister. When he sneaks a glance at Maka Soul instantly looks away because Maka is turning him on. How? You ask, well Maka is suggestively sucking the end of her pen and wrapping her tongue seductively around it in circles… Which Soul is thinking could happen to his you know what!

When class finishes and Maka has finished sucking her pen Soul grabs Maka by the wrist, keeping her behind in the class room.

When they are alone Soul asks "What the hell was that about?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Maka replies ruining her poker face with a smirk

"The thing with the pen and your t-tongue!" Soul stutters out looking Maka straight in her emerald green eyes.

"Oh that…" She replies smirking even more

"Maka sometimes you are so... So..." Soul starts but trails off

"So what? Hmm soul you were gonna say kinky or say I'm a prostitute weren't you? You ASS-HOLE! You think I'm like Blair don't you!" Maka asks soul her voice thick with anger.

But instead of replying Soul pins Maka against the professor's desk and kisses her passionately. Maka has no time to breathe before Souls lips are crushing hers but why was her heart doing backflips?

**FLASHBACK**

"_Maka you love Soul don't you?" Liz teases me _

"_NO I don't he's my partner for Christ sake Liz!" I screech at Liz_

"_Woo Maka calm down I was only playing but judging by your reaction you do love him" Liz replies pretending to block as if I had hit her_

_I huff. Liz is so annoying but I guess she is right I do love soul but he would never kiss me would he? No I'm to flat chested and geeky for his taste. I sigh …_

"_Why the deep sigh Maka?" Tsubaki asks_

"_Oh it's nothing just thinking..." I say before I was cut off by Liz butting in saying_

"_About Soul!" _

"_I was not! Liz you probably want to snog Kid so hard that he will forget all about stupid symmetry of your boobs!" I shout adding that last part to have a dig at Liz but that instantly backfired_

"_Too right Maka! I would love to do that!" Liz says her voice full of enthusiasm..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_**Maka's P.O.V.**_

As I return to reality I notice that Soul's lips are moving against mine but wait! When in the name of god did I start kissing him back? When Soul finally releases me I am utterly breathless and more than a little bit gobsmacked. Why would Soul choose me?

_**Soul's P.O.V.**_

I grin impishly at Maka as she looks at me stunned! God that was hell of a kiss! I never thought she would kiss me back with about the same amount of passion as I did!

_**BACK TO NORMAL (no one's P.O.V.)**_

"No I was gonna say irresistible and extremely sexy" Soul tells Maka grinning like a kid who just got the most fabulous present in the world.

"Soul..." Maka says wrapping her arms around Souls neck and nuzzling close to his warm body.

"Maka, I Love you." Soul says wrapping his arms in return around Maka's waist.

As they both lean towards each other for another kiss, Black Star bounds into the room shouting "SOUL where the fuck have you been man! I want to get food but you never came out and! Oh now I see, making out with Maka! Nice one!" At the end of that Black Star cackles really loudly.

"Black Star you open your gob to anyone about this then I will seriously kill you, got it?" Soul growls menacingly at Black Star, at the same time as disengaging himself from Maka before anyone else found out.

Black Star yelps slightly as patty jumps on him with yet another origami giraffe.

"AHA the giraffe triumphs again! WOOHOO!" Patty shouts putting one foot on the defeated Black Stars back and holding her giraffe up high, smiling like a two year old who just learnt where the good sweets are.

Soul and Maka sigh. '_Patty right on cue, god she just saved our asses'_ they both thought

That's when Tsubaki walks in giggling at Black Stars silly state

"Oh Black Star what happened?" Tsubaki asks smiling sweetly at him

"I was jumped on by a stupid origami giraffe and Patty..." Black Star mumbles _'I will get that stupid bitch later! No one jumps on the mighty god Black Star without him knowing HAHAHAHAHA' _Black Star plans in his mind

Once all the gang where outside on the roof of the DWMA, Black Star decides to get his revenge by ripping Patty's giraffe to shreds but that results in a fight and that fight ends with Patty on her bottom and Black Star victorious, shouting like an idiot and proclaiming he will surpass god and once Tsubaki gets Black Star to shut his big gob it all goes silent until...

"Since that little fight is over what did you want us to come up here for kid?" Soul asks standing close to Maka – not too far to look ignorant but not too close to look suspicious-

"Well I need to tell you guys something that is going on…" Kid says trailing off at the end

"What's going on kid?" Black Star asks rudely

"Well..."

"Dude spit it out already!" Black Star impatiently says, tapping his foot heavily on the ground for emphasis

"YOU ARE ALL SO UNSYMMETRICAL HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? IT'S TORTURE! AND YOU MAKA WHATS WITH THE LOPSIDED PIGTAILS! AND YOU TSUBAKI WITH THE STAR ON THE RIGHT BOOB AND NOT THE OTHER! AND BLACK STAR YOUR HAIR IS NOT A PERFECT STAR! AND SOUL YOUR SMILE IS SO JAGGED I DON'T THINK EVEN I CAN FIX IT AND LIZ AND PATTY WHATS IS WITH YOUR HEIGHT LOOKS AND YOUR BOOBS!" Kid shouts venting out his frustration and once he is finished they all stare at him blankly then without warning burst out laughing!

"Kid calm down not everything has to be symmetrical ya know?" Maka giggles

"OH kid that was so funny everyone's faces god priceless" Black Star cackles wiping away a tear of joy from his eye.

"Kid that was so uncool but extremely funny!" Soul laughs bent double leaning against Maka's back for support.

"Oh kid" Tsubaki manages before once again going into a giggle fit

"Aww poor kid" Patty and Liz chime patting him on the back stifling back there laughter.

"Stupid people..." Kid mutters but a second later Patty and Liz plant a kiss on both his cheeks at the same time making kid flush a deep crimson.

"Was that symmetrical enough for you?" Liz asks which makes everyone laugh uproariously again also kid flushes a deeper crimson if that was even possible!

Black star is now drumming his heels on the floor, Tsubaki is sat on the floor next to him still giggling, Maka and Soul are leaning against each other's back trying to not fall over and Liz and Patty are leaning against the wall letting there laughter show now!

Once that extreme laughing fit had passed and everyone had said their goodbyes trying not to laugh when saying bye to Kid, Maka and Soul were making their way home in the dark, when Maka tripped over something but she never hit the ground instead Soul had swooped her up into his arms carrying her bridal style.

"Thanks Soul. But I can walk ya know I am not an invalid!" Maka tells Soul her voice dripping sarcasm.

"I know that but I don't want to put you down" Soul replies grinning in the moonlight

_**MAKA'S P.O.V**_

I look up into Souls crimson red eyes which always never fail to surprise me his eyes are so beautiful and his hair looks so sexy in the moonlight in that ruffled style… But one of Souls arms turns into a scythe cutting my hair bands making my hair cascade down from the original style into a completely new one. So I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

_**SOUL'S P.O.V**_

I look down into Maka's emerald green eyes which always never fail to make me smile, her eyes are deep pools which I could just drown in forever and not care and her hair look so soft in the moonlight but maybe it would look better without those pigtails. So I cut her hairbands making her hair fall down in cascades of ashy blonde waves. God she looked so sexy with her hair like that. Then all of a sudden her arms are around my neck and she is smiling that smile that always makes me skip a heartbeat.

_**BOTH'S P.O.V**_

This moment is so perfect maybe if we kissed it would be better. So as one soul, one entity, one life force we reach each other's lips and start that passionate kiss you only find between soul mates.

Once they released one another Soul said "Let's go home Maka" and with that the Weapon with his meister in his arms walked down the street still intertwined under the yellow smiling crescent moon which smile dripped blood ... But what was obscuring part of the moon tonight?

But maybe tonight that blood was something else instead... maybe it was dripping blood red love? Who knows? But who was that obscuring the moon?

_**I guess we will never know unless you want another chapter? R&R!**_

_**And could you guys come up with a name for this mysterious person and a gender thanks ever so much I will publish the next chapter as soon as you people give me a good name and gender for them :) **_


	2. Chapter 2: Who is that Person

**DISCLAIMER! DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Chapter 2**

"Black Star!" Maka yells as Black Star skips away chuckling gleefully because he has nicked Maka's IPod for his own.

"I hate that loud mouthed bloody assassin I wish patty was here to jump on him with her origami giraffe" Maka mutters.

Later that day as Maka passes Black Star in the hall she grabs his hair and drags him to the floor

"Give me my IPod back you twat!" Maka rages her emerald green eyes glinting dangerously in the light

"NO way it's the mighty BLACK STARS NOW! HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAAA! ... OUCH!"

As Black Star is ranting Maka had placed her foot above his privates and started putting pressure on slowing menacingly...

"Give it or you will lose your man hood!" Maka yells

"GAHH OWW OUCH OK! HAVE IT! JUST LEAVE LITTLE BLACK STAR ALONE!" Black Star yelps dropping Maka's IPod to the ground. Maka swipes up her IPod and happily walks away like nothing had happened

"God she is a weird bookworm.." but as Black Star got up he heard the fatal battle cry "ORIGAMI GIRAFFE ATTACK!" and Black Star was once again on the floor because Patty had jumped on him once again and he knee landed on little Black Star! Black Stars whole body went white as he cried in pain!

**LATER ON AT LUNCH! **

Later at lunch Kid was complaining about how the meals were never symmetrical and how the benches were one degree off perfection, Black Star is still angry and hurt from earlier because of Patty's stupid giraffe, Tsubaki is happily smiling whilst talking to Chrona who is a little more comfortable around the gang now but Maka and Soul didn't notice because they were staring into each other eyes until..

"LOVE BIRDS WAKE UP!" Liz shouted putting her hand in between Soul and Maka's vision to snap them back to reality.

"We are so not!" Maka shouts but is betrayed by a deep blush.

"OF course that's why you're blushing!" Liz teases

"Why would I go for a flat chested girl like her Liz? That would be so uncool!" Soul interrupts pointing at himself and grinning that infuriating annoying grin of his.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka of course implants a huge hard backed book into Soul's cranium knocking him unconscious

"I told you not to call me that didn't I ass-hole?" Maka explains looking down on Soul without a care in the world.

**Later again on that same day**

"Slow down Soul you're driving too fast!" Maka shouts holding tighter to Souls waist as Soul speeds towards home.

"Don't be such a baby!" Soul yells back revving the engine and getting faster.

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

I got off the bike after Maka that's when I noticed her hair had fallen out of its usual pigtails from the ride home. With her hair like that in such a disarray she looks sexy and more grown up I can't stop myself from roughly hooking my arm around her waist pulling her close and bringing our lips together once more...

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

Why was he looking at me like that? Oh no my pigtails came out! There goes yet another pair of bands and yet again courtesy of Soul. He owes me big time for the amount he's destroyed or lost! But what happened next I didn't expect Soul's arm was suddenly hooked around my waist and he pulled me closer till I was looking up to him confused at his sudden act of affection but then his lips crushing mine and all other emotions exploded out of my head leaving a searing flame of passion and love instead...

**EVERYONES P.O.V**

"I knew those two were together Patty!" Liz whispers, spying from a corner near where Soul and Maka were kissing.

"Did you sis god you are so smart that's why you're my big sis!" Patty shouts loud enough to make Maka and Soul abruptly stop there kiss to turn their heads and spot Liz and Patty near bye "shit..." that both mutter under their breaths

"LIZ! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE TOO NOSEY FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Maka shouts already advancing on Liz. "Uh oh!" Liz shouts and runs with a determined Maka charging like an angry bull after her whilst Patty stands there dancing and singing about her origami giraffe. And that's when Black Star along with Tsubaki and Kid land next to Soul giving him big grins and congratulations. "You all watched that didn't you?" they all nodded that's when a very angry Maka walked round the corner dragging a now unconscious Liz behind her. "Oh for fuck sake! Now everyone knows!" Maka mutters dragging Liz too Kid and dropping her.

Everyone laughed and once Liz recovered all went home.

**MYSTERIOUS PERSONS P.O.V!**

Maka Albarn you are one dead little girl if you ever kiss or hug Soul again he is mine! You will know who I am before long but you watch your back because my sword is waiting and is full of bloodlust...

Thirsty for your blood I am! I want you to die slowly painfully in the cruellest torture under my own sword and hands. Oh the thought just makes me want to sing with glee! Mwhahahahaha! Maka Albarn you do not know what you're up against... I have been trained just for this! I wonder what Soul will be like once he is my weapon and my toy for my pleasure! Oh dear I must not get myself worked up but for now watch your back because my sword is awaiting your flesh...

**P.O.V **

As the moon soars high above the sky giving off a ghastly glow of white greyish light illuminating only a little of the streets leaving dark shadows where kishin eggs hide waiting to feed on your Soul that one thing that like the nights past is once again obscuring a section of the moon she wants Maka's blood to run down her swords edge, she wants to hear her pitiful cries. Why? Because she wants Soul Eater 'Evans' to be hers but not out of love but out of lust she despises Maka to the point of absolute chaos but if she makes that final step she will kishinise and become one of the many others thirsty for blood and souls but she won't stop till Maka is dead or herself has been purged from this world...

**Cliff hanger! :O I will write the next chapter when I have more ideas so I will leave you to your own devices for now Mwhahahaha im evil! R&R :P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Timely Plan**_

_**Makas **_**P.O.V**

"So kid?"I said in a curious voice

"What?"Kid replied in a tone still full of laughter from the joke soul told

"When ya gonna ask Liz out?"I mocked him and suddenly everyone was staring at him interested as kid spat out his water and turned bright pink.

"Maka you said you would keep quiet"

"Ever heard of cross keys so technically I wasn't sworn to secrecy I was being kind" I said giggling. Soul suddenly butts in.

"You kept a secret from me!"Soul asked surprised

"Jeez don't throw a hissy fit soul" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and watched him relax.

_**Souls P.O.V**_

When she kissed me I couldn't help but relax and keep glimpsing at her green orbs. Liz came wondering back with drinks and that conversation ended and we carried on talking for hours when maka cheeked her phone for time and said "SHIT I missed curfew"

"What how long?"Soul asked surprised

"4 or 5 hours" she tried to say innocently as possible and it was pretty good not just because it sounded believable but because it sounded sweet and for some reason I thought _I wonder what lip-gloss she's wearing_ and it really bugged me "what time is it?"

"2:30 Am" she said I little annoyed

"Dam I'll give you a ride home come on" I offered and held out my hand "thanks a lot Soul I owe ya" she said a little seductively as we made our way to my motorbike.

_**Makas P.O.V**_

We climbed on to his motorbike and I fastened my arms around his waist and shouted "dad is gonna be there to cheek on us in 10 minutes step on it soul!"

"SHIT" soul muttered under his breath a little annoyed for some reason and then I suddenly blacked out as we stopped.

_**Souls P.O.V**_

"Come on let's go... Maka?" I turned around to see she had fallen asleep and yes I was a little annoyed because we didn't have much time so I picked her up and carried her to her room she looked so sweet when she was sleeping and I quickly went to my room because Spirit always arrived at 2:40 Am on the dot and a minuet passes and the door banged open.

_**Spirits P.O.V**_

"Soul you prick you best not have touched my Maka or I as a death sy- no I as her father will kill you!"I shouted as I entered the house and tiptoeing to Makas room to see her flat out on her bed with a book across her chest "yiiiiii SHE! - She looks so cute" I squealed quietly as I walked out and over to Souls room to also see him lat out with his earphones in "please Maka I'm begging you please don't fall in love with him i don't want him as a son." And I left.

The next morning –

_**Souls P.O.V**_

"Maka wake up I want some breakfast" I said going straight to her room but when I walked in she wasn't there the only thing that was there was a note on her bed I walked over to get it and I read "Soul breakfast is on the table I had to go out love Maka X X X."

"Wonder where she went this early" as I passed the calendar I saw a date circled in red with love hearts so I read it "February 14th... OHHH SHIT Valentine's day" I ran to eat the breakfast and legged it out the door to the cake shop and bought a strawberry gateau and then to the card shop to buy a card.

_**Mystery persons P.O.V**_

"Well I never knew that chemical science would be so useful but I would have thought Maka would keep her place a little cleaner than this. Now comes the tricky part how do I synchronize the clock so she won't suspect a thing? Ah here we are set for... let's see it's now 10:00 so I'll set it for 10:10 –click- set now attach the plastic explosives and there you have it a homemade clock bomb. YAY good bye Maka Albarn. Well let's go see Soul I need to distract him for 10 minutes" and I skipped down the hall and out the door. I arrive 1 minute later and bump into Soul and fall over "Ow hey watch were your- ah Soul sorry it was my fault are you ok?"

"Yeah no thanks to you" I just love his rough tone and his cream coffee hair ahhh I just love everything about him

"Who are you?" –Knife through my heart- "it's me liliana I sit above you in class remember" I said a little disappointed "oh I know now but could you move I need t get back to my place" he said hurriedly

"Sure but first could you give me the time?"

"10:09"

"Thanks"

_**Makas P.O.V**_

"Soul I'm home" I said cheerfully and cheeked the time

"10:09 huh well where's Soul I want to give him his present and card"

So I sat down and waited –tic tok tic tok beep beep-beep beep- "huh an alarm clock" and suddenly there was a _**KABOOM**_!

_**Souls P.O.V**_

Suddenly a loud KABOOM went and it came from the direction I was heading in so I started to run in fear that it might have been close to my house.

_***cliff hanger wait for the next one***_ hahahahahahaha you will die (I'm evil) ;)


	4. Chapter 4 : heart attack

_**Heart Attack!**_

Souls P.O.V

As I sped toward my house I noticed that the smoke and the blaze I look in to close to my house and maka than I would like to believe I stopped right in front of the blaze... it is my house... were is maka? My heart literally stopped working as I collapsed on my knees in front of the blaze weeping openly knowing that my angel is in there because she said she'd be back by 10:00... No if she's gone then why should I live, she WA- no she IS my world she can't be dead she has to be alive she just has to... who could do such a thing... wait! I have to go get her because life without maka isn't really life at all

Lilianas P.O.V

YES! Maka Albarn you are one dead girl! Mwahahahaha! You are now obliterated and all I need to do now is to comfort soul until he realizes I'm his one and only true love! But I must feel sorry for maka because it isn't her fault that she stole the heart of soul... HA! Who am I kidding I hate that mother fucking bitch... I meen I hated her but now I don't because she is dead and soul is now mine but wait... what if she tries to free maka? na he won't he's to self centred and worried about himself for that oh well maka will be char amongst rubble soon enough tee hee oh I am a bitch...

Maka's P.O.V

Blinding light, pain, loss, tauter this is what went through my almost dead mind as I was caught in a blaze of utter terror and searing pain. Souls please hear me out one last time I love you... and with that if elf my soul retreat from my body leaving me lifeless or so I thought...

Souls P.O.V

I ran toward the house but cops were blocking off all people I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen to me so I ran to my motor bike and rid through the swarm of cops and jumped off onto the pavement and ran to the rubble and shouted "MAKA! WERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" but no sound came and that's when i desperately started to dig and I went to the place where the front room would have been and I finally found her my angel but she looked lifeless... "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" i shouted desperately and placed my ear next to her heart and listened for a heartbeat and felt a faint thud and realised she chest was moving she was alive! "MAKA CAN YOU HEAR ME OPEN YOU'R EYES!" I begged her as Kid Liz patty Tsubaki and Black-star came rushing over "is she alright?" kid asked impatiently as Tsubaki trembled as did Liz and Patty Black-star just stared dumbstruck as if this was just a dream "well she's breathing at least so she's alive barely


	5. Chapter 5

Why My Angel?

Soul's P.O.V

Who would want to kill Maka? My angel! She looks so angelic even if she has a cast on her arm and stitches in multiple places along her body.

"This is my fault" I sob quietly leaning my head on the edge of Maka's hospital bed. She has been out for a good three days the doctor says she will wake up soon but what if she doesn't? SOUL EATER EVANS if you carry on thinking like that, it may happen! I can't live without Maka the day I first laid eyes open her I knew she was the one and only... I had other girlfriends during my time before me and Maka became a couple. But they meant nothing I only went out with them because I didn't know that Maka felt the same way until recently when I can always feel her soul wavelength. Then in the depths of our soul wavelength I feel a flutter as if Maka was prodding me to tell me she was ok and to stop worrying. No I must be hallucinating. But then I get a harder shove at my soul and then I know Maka wants me to know she is fine I smile to myself. _Maka you are so cute even when you're hurt like this_ but in the back of my mind the thought that has been going through my head for the last three days is that _when I get my hands on the mother fucker who hurt my angel they are more than dead..._ Just then Maka's head moved in her sleep and her eyes shot open in panic and pain. A hoarse nearly silent scream came from her throat.

"Maka its ok Soul's here for you." I say holding Maka's hand on her unbroken arm.

"S-soul it hurts" She whispers to me her eyes screwed up in pain. I can't stand to see her like this so I feed compassion and love into my soul wave length letting it overpower Maka's now weaker soul at the moment. In minutes her eyes have lost all the pain that was in them and was instead full of love and thanks.

"Thanks Soul that feels much better" Maka says squeezing my hand

"It's ok angel" I say before I notice it comes out of my mouth Maka's eyes widen in shock but then she blushes lightly, that's the Maka I know not the one I seen with pain written in every movement.

"Oh M-Maka I didn't mean to let that slip but I do think of you as an angel" I tell her a slight tinge coming to my cheeks but my eyes boring into hers telling her I'm serious.

Maka giggles but the happiness is short lived when she winces at the pain. "I think I have a cracked rib" She moans her eyes once again screwing up in pain.

_Maka I'm sorry I let this happen to you please forgive me angel but one thing I don't get it Why my Angel?_

**Mysterious Persons P.O.V**

Damn Damn DAMN! The bitch didn't die! She is harder to get rid of then I thought but once again DAMN! Why did she have to avoid my master full proof plan like that? She is such a bitch! All she is doing is making it harder for me to get Soul and the more I think about it the angrier I get! Why can't she jump off a cliff or in front of the bus! Jeez she makes me want to scream! She is so stupid not dying when she should of! Soul is mine! Not hers I know in his soul that he has made a mistake falling for Maka he really just wants me. He only went for Maka because of how she is so easily impressed by his coolness! Err I really hate Maka no I despise Maka why won't she die! I have to come up with a better plan! Yes this one will have no gaps in it...

**Maka's P.O.V**

Who planted that bomb? Soul? NO Soul wouldn't do that! Would he? No of course not Maka get a grip on yourself! Soul would do nothing to hurt me he would give up his own life before making me give up my own... Soul you do too much for me! But when you called me angel I felt for the first time ever how deep your love for me is which also revealed my own deep love for you, we are more than two crushes more than a couple we are Soul mates... Soul I love you forever and always... OUCH DAMN FUCKING RIBS!


	6. No more SoMa

**I'm sorry guys I can't continue any of my stories... I must start fresh... I wrote these stories for someone special that I lost last year and it's too painful to continue, so my SoMa stories have come to an end, if need be PM me for why? Or if you have anything you would like me to write, don't hesitate.**

**Also I have begun to write a book of my own instead of fan fiction, if you want details on that just –again- PM me.**

**Peace Out for the Last time... **

**Kayz.**


End file.
